The present invention relates generally to a rack, and more particularly to a support structure of the rack.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art rack comprises two support structures 1 and an article-holding piece 2. The support structures 1 comprise a support rod 3 which is provided with a locating hole 4. The article-holding piece 2 is provided with a through hole 5. The prior art rack is fastened to the wall surface by the two support structures 1 which are fastened onto the wall surface. In the meantime, the article-holding piece 2 is supported by the two support rods 3 such that a fastening bolt 6 is engaged with the locating hole 4 of the support rod 3 via the through hole 5 of the article-holding piece 2. It is time-consuming to assemble the prior art rack in view of the fact that the locating holes 4 of the support rods 3 of the support structures 1 must be aligned with the through holes 4 of the article-holding piece 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art rack comprises two support structures, each comprising a suction cup 7 which is provided with a threaded rod 8 and a support rod 9. The threaded rod 8 is fitted into the support rod 9 such that the free end of the threaded rod 8 is engaged with a nut 13. The support rod 9 is provided in the outer wall with a receiving slot 10 extending along the longitudinal direction of the support rod 9. An article-holding piece 11 is held between the two support rods 9 such that a receiving portion 12 of each of two opposite ends of the article-holding piece 11 is retained in the receiving slot 10 of the support rod 9. The support structures of this prior art rack are complicated in constructure and are therefore not cost-effective.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rack which is cost-effective and can be easily assembled.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a rack comprising an article-holding piece and two support structures for supporting the article-holding piece. The support structures comprise a suction cup, a support rod, a rotary ring, and a fastening block.
The support structures are held onto a wall surface by the suction cups, which are provided with a threaded rod. The threaded rod is fitted into the support rod which is provided at the outer end with a stepped portion having outer threads. The rotary ring is provided with inner threads and a locating portion. The rotary ring can be turned in relation to the support rod, so as to align the locating portion with a through hole of the article-holding piece. The fastening block is engaged with the free end of the threaded rod. As the fastening block is tightened, a press disk of the support rod is forced to press against the suction cup, thereby resulting in an increase in the suction force.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.